


【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》番外01（下）

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》番外01（下）

──吳邪還怕疼。

事死如事生──依循著傳承數千年的中國墓葬文化，即便是汪藏海這樣酷愛打寶刷怪炫技的一代奇葩，墓中陪葬物也絕對少不了日常生活用品。  
再一次，擺滿了大大小小朱漆描金木箱子的石室，成為故事搬演的舞台。  
石室不寬，然而縱深頗長，站在這頭的石拱門下，一眼望不到那頭的門。說是墓室，更像是一條石廊，兩側每間隔五六米就豎起一根粗大的石柱子。現如今，近門處幾根柱子上的燈台都被點起。其中一根柱子邊上堆疊著幾只小木箱，最上頭那只的蓋子被打開，疊放在裡邊的衣衫讓人扯出了好幾件，凌亂散落。  
嘶！  
不是哪裡又跑來了不識相的怪物，此乃布料開裂聲。  
吳邪半皺著眉，本來表情豐富的臉此時少有地緊繃著，讓昏黃的火光斜斜地一照，額髮與睫毛的陰影落下來，神情竟顯得有幾分陰沉。不客氣地挑了一只高度差不多的龍紋朱漆木箱充當椅子；不客氣地把手裡的衣衫撕成幾塊，一塊一塊摺好、疊好；不客氣地抓過張起靈的手，看準了傷處，將布塊摁上去。  
力氣用得很大，他把牙都咬緊了。  
「壓好。」  
冷聲吩咐一句，他放開手，又往旁邊的小箱子一陣扒拉，心中連聲咒罵汪藏海老騷包，居然就找不到幾件比較紮實有彈性的棉料衣衫，全是他娘的中看不中用的綾羅綢緞。罵著罵著，好不容易又翻出來一件合適的，趕緊三兩下撕成長布條，抓回面前人的手，就著覆蓋傷處的那些祖宗級止血紗布緊緊地纏繞了一圈一圈又一圈，然後打結。奈何用力過了度，加上左手不好使，還沒把結給打好，啪的一聲響，高齡六百多歲的祖宗級繃帶先在手中斷裂、散開。  
瞪著落地的布條，吳邪的臉色變得更加難看。爆粗？沒有。手上的動作幾乎沒停頓，再次撕下布條，重複綑紮止血的步驟。  
真箇是欲速則不達，待到搞定，腳邊又多了好些斷裂的布條，而他的額角、兩鬢都稍稍見汗。  
抬手抹了把汗，順勢將臉埋入掌心，他重重地嘆出一口氣。  
視野被人為製造的黑暗覆蓋，可吳邪曉得，張起靈正在看他，就算這會兒只能瞧見他的髮旋，依舊是專注非常，目不轉睛。但他不想抬頭，不想起身，不想給彼此四目相交的機會，哪怕現下兩人這一坐一站的姿勢構成的高度差實際上頗令人──令他──尷尬。  
因為，那雙注視著他的幽深黑眸分明寫著疑惑：你為什麼生氣？  
對你好，保護你，為什麼你反而生氣？  
其實別說張起靈不明白，就是吳邪自己又何嘗不想問一問自個兒：是啊，吳邪，你為什麼要生氣？  
正想著，掩住臉的手被拉開，同時一股推力覆上後腦。他沒有抵抗，沉浸在思緒裡，上身順應那股推力向前傾，額頭靠上某個微涼而結實的物事。  
不，不僅僅是生氣。意識到自己之所以能傻逼呵呵地在青銅神樹下賞景說故事而不掉一根寒毛，原來都是張起靈不動聲色地持續放血換來的，瞬間心緒翻騰之激烈，讓他通體發寒，如墜冰窟，咽喉似被什麼緊緊地哽住。憤怒之外，還有驚慌、恐懼、愧疚、心疼，甚至是對於自身的失望和厭惡。  
到底為什麼呢？情緒的起與落，哀樂喜怒，竟已被牽動得如此之深……  
「嗯？」  
忽然回神，因為喉頭又起了一陣詭異的堵塞感，貌似被硬物給抵住。眨眼，睫毛刷過了什麼，充盈視界的顏色變作了陰影與火光半染的白，辨認了一會兒才意識到是張起靈的腰腹。吸氣，流入氣管的陰涼摻進了非花非果的異香。吐氣，距離太近，溫熱鼻息肯定要拂過鼻尖前這一片溫度偏涼的肌膚。  
抵著喉嚨的硬物顫了顫，一下變得更長也更粗，渾圓的頭部往上抬了抬，輕戳他的下巴。  
奇異且好聞的香氣更形濃郁，男性性器官所獨有的氣味也隱隱侵入了鼻腔。可是，按在後腦勺上頭的手只是很輕地揉著他的短髮與頭皮，沒有再出半點力。  
似曾相識的情境，截然有別的意涵──不同於初見時對於必然屈服的脆弱獵物的從容篤定，這是一種溫柔的忍耐。  
至少這一次，他有選擇權。  
那麼，他要如何選擇？  
掙扎猶豫出乎意料的短，僅止一瞬。一瞬而後，吳邪抬起左手抱住張起靈的後腰，右手握住那根尚未完全勃起的肉柱，俯身，張口。

南中國海，一傾面積廣達百萬平方公里的汪洋。史料有載的數千年以來，不知已經凶殘地吞沒埋葬了多少生靈與船隻，又仁慈地生養了多少水族，化育出多少迷離奇幻的傳說。  
是不是一切離奇的發生，都能在翻湧的碧波之下，在最純淨也幽闇的深深水底，找到一個解釋？  
安息了六個世紀的巨大沉船墓一隅，漢白玉磚砌成的石拱門後，大大小小的朱漆木箱之間，悄然流轉的暗香似有實質，引得燈台上的小火苗不住地輕晃。  
吳邪仍然坐在木箱子上，衣不足以蔽體，自然也遮掩不了大腿之間被撩撥得微微抬頭的性器。可他沒空照顧自己，也顧不得遮掩這番窘態，只顧著把臉埋入張起靈的胯部，努力吞吐對方的陰莖。業務完全不熟練，僅能憑藉同為男人的直覺和過去觀摩島國愛情動作片留下的印象來做。嘴唇與膨大緊繃的頭部來回摩擦，時不時嘬幾口頂端那個不斷滲出透明體液的小孔，嘖嘖之聲濕潤淫靡。或以舌尖舔過龜頭底端的溝槽、筋絡突起的莖身，弄得小半根肉刃滿是濕漉漉的水痕。至於吞不下去的另外大半根，連同極具分量感的陰囊，一併交給經驗值相對較高的右手君幫著伺候──牽動肩傷什麼的，忍一忍就行。吞吐揉弄之際，偶爾飛快地一個抬眸，又飛快地歛目。不自覺發出的輕哼帶了黏膩的鼻音。  
早前按著他後腦的手一直沒挪地方，另一隻綁著布條的手也探了過來，蓄微尖指甲的修長手指撥開他汗濕的瀏海，順勢劃過眉毛，揉了揉他泛紅的耳朵。動作絕對稱得上輕柔和緩，滿佈暗紅乾血痕的手背卻是青筋畢現。很顯然，手的主人正極力按捺著某種衝動。  
又過片刻，當性器頭部下方的敏感溝槽再次被軟舌繞著圈子舔過，張起靈悶哼一聲，終於忍無可忍地搶過主控權。按著吳邪腦袋的右手猛地發力，左手強硬地捧住他的臉，挺腰抽送起來。  
燈焰搖晃，投映於地面的人影亦然。  
粗長陰莖猛一下深入口腔，直抵喉嚨，緊張感與反胃嘔吐感立即讓吳邪瞪圓了眼，下意識地掐緊張起靈的腰。哪想還未將掙扎付諸更激烈的行動，先聽一聲嘆息入耳。  
不是冷戰賭氣時的無奈，不是被抗拒被躲避時的失望挫折。  
是極端的愉悅。

 

──怕黑、怕鬼、怕冷、怕疼。  
──可是，這些都不是最可怕。對吳邪來說，現在最害怕的是……

風霜雨雪、陰晴晝夜。汪洋之上，天色天時一刻不休地輪轉變換。  
水面以下，永夜凝結。  
在無盡長夜的某一個剎那，沒有碰觸六角鈴鐺的水上來客，做了一個夢。  
夢裡，人與禁婆結合生下的半妖恣意遊走於巨大的沉船，穿過陰森的墓室、凶險的機關，踩過盜寶者和守墓獸的血泊與殘肢，偶爾被墓主人精心蒐羅的奇珍異寶短暫地勾留目光，渾然不知自己正踏在現實與傳說的混沌邊界。最後，以空靈縹緲的鈴聲為伴，在一棵宛若被星輝月芒籠罩的青銅神樹下入了夢。  
沒有天敵，不識恐懼。強悍，美麗，無憂，自由。  
卻也寂寞。

睜眼醒轉，香氣盡散，火光依然。  
吳邪先看了一會兒天花板，高不過幾米的磚頂藏在陰影裡，彷彿一片觸不到的遙遙虛空。緩緩支起被滑軟的錦衣層層包裹覆蓋的身子，又安靜地看著張起靈掏空一口大木箱，無師自通地從一地的衣服中挑出幾件較厚的，撕開，打結，做成一個大包袱，把盡可能多的衣衫兜進去，背上。接著走過來，彎身抱起他，步向石拱門。  
明明焰光昏黃，他竟然覺得自己看見了，蕩漾在那雙幽深黑眼睛裡的淡淡笑意。  
直到視野裡再沒有一絲亮光了，他才開口。  
「小哥，還記得你第一次見到我的時候，我手上拿的東西嗎？」嗓音沙啞且慵懶，激烈情事後的倦意猶存，「黑色的，像個圓圓的筒子，大概這麼大……」  
因為居住於古墓的妖怪有優越的夜視能力，所以被囚的菜鳥探寶員做了個手勢。  
因為張起靈有優越的夜視能力，所以吳邪闔上了眼簾。  
幾縷髮絲滑過面頰，直順柔軟。  
「那東西能發光，我想把它找回來。」


End file.
